


A Different Kind Of Danger

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Superheroes are real and Alfred is definitely not one of them. It still won’t stop him from trying to make a difference.





	1. Super-day

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me a request for a drabble with the prompt "help!" so I... did this instead...   
> ops  
> I've been dying for a superhero!au with Arthur as the hero so i just... damn i got carried away  
> So here we are. I hope you all wll enjoy this!  
> Please, let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome and super appreciated! :D

 

Alfred should know best than to play hero in a society where heroes were a _real_ thing. He just couldn’t help his need to help people when nobody else was doing it. He was by no means _super_ , but nothing was stopping him from being an _everyday_ hero, right?

So that’s what he decided to do in his very first day in Austria, when the building he was in was attacked by a super-villain and people started to freak out because the villain’s robotic minions were breaking things and shooting at everyone.

So Alfred took the lead and started to guide people away from the minions and to the stairs so they could exit the building. His German pronunciation was still weird but people seemed to be understanding him enough, so that was great. Everything _was_ going great until one of the robots learned where all the people where and Alfred ended up being shot to protect an old lady. He fell to the floor and gasped as the pain in his leg brought tears to his eyes.

The other people, not as heroic as Alfred, just ran away. Alfred didn’t blame them. Instead he clenched his teeth and tried to move away from the robot before it shot him again. The robot was moving closer to him, his robotic arm up and ready to shot again. _Any second now…_ Alfred could blink and it’d be over and he was terrified because he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t...

_Help_ , he wanted to scream, but he was too scared to, _Please, help…_

**_BANG_ **

Alfred closed his eyes, but no pain came. _Am I dead?_

But he wasn’t. He was pretty much alive. He opened his eyes and the robot had a hole right in the middle. Alfred blinked. Had… had _he_ done that? Did he have some sort of powers? Was he secretly a _super_ hero?!

“Are you okay? Can you walk?” A very English voice asked him.

Alfred turned to the side and was faced with a slender guy wearing simple black clothes and black boots. The only thing outstanding was the fact that he had a bunch of gun holders on his legs and torso and a knife to his belt and electric green eyes.

“I’m… I’m okay, but my leg…” Alfred managed to say, but barely. His voice was squeaky and confused.

The man nodded and squatted next to Alfred to check his leg. Alfred shrunken away when he tried to touch it.

“Sorry,” he said, and then looked around, “Is there anyone else on this floor?”

“No, I helped them all out,” Alfred informed and the guy seemed a bit surprised at that. He raised his bushy eyebrows and nodded.

“Impressive. Alright, let’s get you up. I can support you but I think it’s gonna hurt your leg a bit anyway… I can’t carry you, unfortunately. I need to get you away from here too as fast as possible,” he said. He had a smile on his face but he didn’t seem too confident.

“Okay,” Alfred said, allowing the guy to support his weight, “Who are you, anyway?”

“Oh, you’re new here? I’m Arthur,” then he paused, as if he was considering what he had just said, as if he was supposed to say something else, “Though usually they call me _Invisible man_.”

Invisible? What? Was it because he was super plain for a hero? Alfred must’ve been visibly confused because the man shrugged and added, “Have you never heard of the _Amazing Four_?”

“No,” Alfred shook his head, gasping in pain, “I came from America just today. We have our own heroes so I focus on those.”

“Fair enough,” Arthur said, “Well, the others are fighting the villain and I’m in rescue mission, so you’ll probably _hear_ from them soon.”

And just as he said that a jet of fire was shot outside the window, so fast Alfred almost missed it. Then there was a loud _bang_ , shouts, more fire, a few explosions.

“That’s one of them,” Arthur said unimpressed, and then he sighed, “Let’s get you out of here.”

Alfred wanted to get closer to the window to see what was happening, but Arthur led him to the stairs.

“The elevators are not working,” Alfred had said.

Arthur stopped there at the top of the stairs for a moment, and sighed. There were noises coming from below.

“I think there’s more robots…” Alfred thought aloud.

“It’s okay, just don’t let go,” Arthur said, and he held Alfred close by the waist, but… nothing happened. They just stood there, with Arthur squinting his eyes and staring at his own hand, closing his fingers and opening them again, “What the fuck…” he said.

“What?” Alfred asked, confused and agitated by the increasing sound coming from the stairs. The robots were approaching. Soon they would be there.

“I can’t turn invisible,” Arthur said quietly.

“ _What?_ ”

“I can’t turn invisible…” the guy said again, and he was frowning so much Alfred was afraid his eyebrows would merge together.

“Are you sure you _could before?_ ” Alfred had to ask, because he said stupid things sometimes when he was stressed, and he was very stressed, in pain with fearing for his life.

“I’m sure I _can_ , where do you think my name came from?!” the invisible man said, and he sounded angry.

“I don’t know, because you’re super plain?!” Alfred rolled his eyes and ignored how offended the guy seemed for a moment. They had to let the argument go because the robot was _there_ then, pointing its hand to both of them.

Arthur then sighed and quickly took one of his guns and shot the robot two, four times.

Then he turned to face Alfred and he was close, too close, “Sit down, I’ll check if there’s more,” and then he was gone down the stairs.

Alfred sat with his back against the wall and looked at his bloody leg. He felt weak and tired, but tried not to think too much about it. Should he wrap some cloth around the wound? He had no idea how first-aid worked. So he took his phone out of his pocket to research what to do if you had been shot by a robot’s laser, but instead he typed _invisible man austria arthur_.

And he found lots of things about it. He found pictures and news and live news about the attack that was happening at that moment.

One headline caught his attention, _Lab accident turns scientists into heroes_ , but he didn’t have time to read it. He heard footsteps up the stairs, and at first he didn’t see anything, but then Arthur _glitched_ at the top of the stairs. First he wasn’t there at all, and then bits of him appeared and when he stepped forward he was completely there.

Arthur looked down at himself and groaned,

“It was _working_ a second ago,” he said, walking towards Alfred and inspecting his leg.

“You _were_ invisible,” Alfred pointed out dumbly.

“Yeah, but I guess I’m tired. It doesn’t work properly if I’m tired…” Arthur said, and then he touched his ear and seemed to be talking to someone else, “Iris, are you busy? … Yeah, I know, but I have an injured civilian in the sixth floor, can you come here for a second? I just need you to get him down… Ugh, just come.”

Alfred stared at Arthur as he walked to the window and waved at someone outside.

“Iris is another hero?” Alfred asked. He wished he could get up to see how she was.

“Yeah,” Arthur answered simply.

“Must be cool to have a group of heroes to work with,” Alfred thought out loud, but instead of an heroic or friendly answer, Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes,

“No, I just really fucking hate them,” he said. And then he stopped and blinked, surprised at his own words. Then he blushed, “I… shouldn’t be saying that.”

Before Alfred could answer, someone busted thru the window with a kick, glass falling everywhere.

Alfred stared at who would most certainly be Iris, a hero dressed in tight white clothes and wearing a flashy blue cape and who had long wavy blond hair and who was… a dude.

“The help is here!” he said with a wide smile, and then created a flower in his hand and waved it at Alfred.

Arthur rolled his eyes,

“Shut up, Francis, just take him down, he’s bleeding,” he said and the flower in Francis’ hand turned to dust.

“Okay, okay, let’s do it,” Francis said, walking to where Alfred was sitting and moving his hands in the air. At first some flowery vines started to get out of them, but as he moved closer, they just… stopped.

Francis stared dumbly at his own hands, frowning, his cheeks pinky in frustration.

“Why won’t it… ugh… C’mon…” he said to himself, pacing in frustration.

“It’s… not working?” Arthur asked,

“No, I’m just faking it because I have so much time in my hands!” Francis yelled back at him, angry and frustrated, and Alfred realized that angry super people, even when they were heroes and their powers weren’t working, were really scary.

“Keep trying,” Arthur said, and he seemed almost scared as he pushed a protesting Francis backyards.

Alfred didn’t understand at first, but as they moved some more meters farther away, suddenly vines started to come out of Francis hands again, a lot of them, falling to the ground and moving restless on the floor.

Arthur stared at it, then at Francis, then at Alfred.

Alfred froze there, unsure as to why he was being looked at that way.

Arthur pulled Francis back, closer to where Alfred was, and the vines stopped again.

“It’s him,” Arthur said in disbelief, “Our powers don’t work near him.”

Alfred just stared, too frightened to say anything. That must’ve been too much for his body, because the corner of his vision became darker and darker and he could barely understand what Arthur and Francis were yelling at each other before he passed out.


	2. Super-power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys!  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments???? I wasn't expecting so much and I'm definetely so happy??? Thank you!!!!  
> I think I forgot to mention this earlier, but the "amazing four" is extremally based off the "fantastic four" :3c  
> also the chapters are a bit short, but with that i hope i can update this more often  
> once again, please let me know what you think of this chapter! if you have questions about the characters, ask away!!! i can either answer then in the next chapters, or answer them separately, depending on what they are.  
> anyway, here we go.

After the villain was defeated and properly arrested, Arthur wanted to go home and get some rest, but the leader told him to _Stay with him and contact me immediately when he wakes up_ , so Arthur was forced to stay.

So there he was, sitting in a rather uncomfortable armchair by a stranger’s hospital bed. He was still wearing his uniform and his body was a bit sore. He hated being a hero. He hated having _powers_.

Every time he thought about it, it was clear that everyone’s powers reflected their personalities. Except in Arthur’s case, it was ridiculously ironic: all he wanted to do was blend in and live a quiet, uneventful life, just an invisible person in society. And now he could be _literally_ invisible, and it had taken from him the possibility of having the kind of life he wanted in the first place.

And he hated it.

Looking back, it was kind of his fault.

He had left England to run away from all of his family’s drama and all the attention they got because of it, and he decided that working with flowers in a lab in a foreign country would give him the kind of peace he was looking for. He should have ran away again when that piece of alien spaceship fell and some pieces were brought for them to study. He should have ran away before Francis and Gilbert decided it was a good idea to do crazy tests with it. He should have ran away before Antônio agreed with them.

And now look at them.

Everyone seemed super happy and pleased with their superpowers.

And then there was Arthur. The _buzzkill_. He wished he could just _leave_.

Alfred shifted in his bed and Arthur immediately reached for his phone. He was halfway into typing a message to Antônio when he looked up to check on Alfred and their eyes met.

Arthur placed the phone on his armchair, with his text message still unsend, and tried to smile to the guy. He looked really confused.

“Hello,” Arthur said, “How are you feeling?”

Alfred squinted his eyes and then touched his face, “Where am I? Where are my glasses?”

Arthur stood up and took the glasses from the bedside table, handing them to Alfred, “There you go. You’re in the hospital. You were shot by a robot… remember?”

Alfred put his glasses on and eyed Arthur, suspicious.

“I thought that had been a dream… so… I’m really in Austria? And _you_ ’re really a hero?”

Arthur knew he should be a bit offended at that, but he was not.

“Yes to both questions.”

“Why are you speaking English then?” Alfred asked. Arthur shrugged.

“ _I can speak German, if you’d like. I just like talking in English_ ,” Arthur answered in German. Alfred seemed to think for a second, and then shook his head,

“Nah, English is better. I’m still learning German and all this is complicated enough…” he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He had bags under his eyes.

Arthur had checked his patient sheet while was asleep for lack of anything better to do. Alfred Jones. 22 years old. American. Allergic to peanuts.

He was also handsome. Large shoulders, caramel blond hair. Baby-blue eyes. Looking at him for long made Arthur blush.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur decided to ask once Alfred had opened his eyes again, “In Austria, I mean.”

“I came to finish my Bachelor's degree in computer science. I arrived just today,” Alfred answered. Arthur noticed there was some pride in the way he said it. It made Arthur smile a bit,

“You mean yesterday, though. You’ve been sleeping for a bit,” Arthur corrected.

“Shit… shit, fuck, my parents must be worried, I told them I’d…” Alfred said as he tried to stand up, but Arthur made him lie down again,

“Calm down, it’s okay. The hospital has contacted your family. They told your parents you’re okay, that you’ve been caught up in a villain’s attack, but that you’re fine and safe. Your parents just asked you to call them as soon as possible.”

Alfred sighed, rubbing his eyes,

“Ugh, it’s been hell to convince them to let me come… they’ll want me to go back…”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Arthur said, and when Alfred eyed him with raised eyebrows, Arthur shrugged again, “They won’t let you leave the country so soon.”

“Who? And why?”

“The Amazing Four. I mean, Three. _I_ couldn’t care less,” Arthur explained, but since Alfred kept looking at him in confusion, he sighed and explained better, “You somehow block or erase our powers when we’re near you and you’re conscious, and, well… our leader thinks your powers can be dangerous, so… he’d like to speak with you.”

“Wait, hold on,” Alfred let out a nervous laugh, “First, I don’t have powers. Second… I don’t have powers.”

“You do,” Arthur tried to turn invisible, but nothing happened. He went back to his armchair and remembered he was supposed to have contacted the group, so he finally sent that message, “You can erase other people’s powers.”

“That’s impossible. I’m just… a common guy. Like, I _wish_ I had powers, I’ve always loved heroes, but I… I don’t. I’ve never even met anybody with powers before.”

“Maybe you did, but you don’t know? I mean, you erase people’s powers. You wouldn’t know even if you met one, because they wouldn’t be able to use their powers in front of you,” Arthur explained thoughtful, “Now… have you had any kind of accident? Explosion, exposure to any kind of radiation…?”

Alfred looked even more confused. He shook his head with a weak, nervous laugh,

“No, never. They only accidents I ever had were when I broke my arm riding my bike when I was ten, and when I broke my arm again playing football a couple years ago,” he sighed, “I just… I don’t get it. This doesn’t make any sense. My head’s spinning. Why this… whatever it is… is dangerous? I can’t _do_ anything… and… why don’t you wear a mask if you’re a hero? Everyone will know who you are… and… Why is the other guy named Iris if he’s a guy…”

Arthur blinked, then chuckled at that.

“Ok, hold on… let’s go by parts… first, his hero name is _Blue Iris_ , because of the flower, Iris. Since he can control and manipulate flowers and other plants… Francis’ a flower nerd,” Arthur explained with a small smile. Then his smile faded as he kept talking, “And there’s not much of a point in using a mask if everyone already knows who you are, is there? I mean… We got these powers in a lab accident.”

“Oh,” Alfred nodded, “I saw something about that on the internet earlier…”

“Yeah. There was an explosion. Everyone thought we’d die, but… turns out we just… got these powers instead. They told me Gilbert was literally _on fire_. He was freaking out. Antônio had a major head wound and Francis was buried under this pile of flowers and vines…” he rolled his eyes.

“How about you?” Alfred asked.

Arthur looked down to his feet,

“I was invisible.”

Arthur remembered that moment too clearly. He thought he was dead. When he had came back to his senses, the building was empty and in dead silence. And he couldn’t see himself. He had stumbled his way out of the building, and when he got outside and tried to talk to someone, the person screamed and ran away. It had been scary. His ankle hurt but he couldn’t _see_ it to know how hurt it was. It took hours for his invisibility to wear off. He had fallen asleep by the building steps, hugging himself, when a police officer approached him and asked him if he was okay. Arthur had cried. Later on he found that everyone else thought he had died, too. The news were broadcasting his death and Francis and Gilbert’s powers.

But he didn’t want to tell all that to Alfred.

So he just smiled and shook his head,

“Anyway… what you can do could be dangerous because if you decided to walk a wrong path and if you were to make friends with a villain like the one we defeated yesterday, who can create robots and such…”

“What makes you think I’d become a villain? If I could choose, I’d be a hero!” Alfred was quick to defend himself.

“Yeah, I can see that, but the others don’t know this yet,” Arthur explained, “On the other hand, you _could_ become a hero, too. If you were to learn how to control your powers… direct it, and extend your range… it’d be incredibly useful.”

Alfred stared at him for a moment, then closed his eyes.

“My head’s spinning…” he groaned, and Arthur chuckled again.

“It’s okay. Just rest for now. The others will be here soon. They want to talk to you.”

“Can I have something to eat?” Alfred asked with his eyes still closed,

“Yeah, sure. What would like?” Arthur checked,

“Something sweet. Chocolate?”

“Hm… okay, I’ll get you some orange juice and a sandwich,” Arthur smiled as he got up. Alfred groaned and pouted. It was a bit cute, so Arthur decided he’d get him a small chocolate bar, too.


End file.
